


Season's Magics

by LetoaSai



Series: Cliché's [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Elf Sora, M/M, Riku's a good big brother, children see magic, going to see santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Riku was just standing in line with his little brother so he could see Santa. Not everyone got to spend time with one of Santa's elves.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Cliché's [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572022
Comments: 24
Kudos: 71





	Season's Magics

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Character A works as a Santa’s helper. Character B has a small sibling/child.

Riku...disliked a lot. He disliked cold weather. He disliked crowds. He disliked being out in public when a major holiday was right around the corner. Everything about it made his skin crawl. 

He did however, love his little brother, and for that little brother he was enduring all three of those things at once. 

Knowing their mother was working late for the next week, Kaleo had asked Riku to take him to see Santa. Radiant Town Center was filled with shops and places to eat and for Christmas, they had someone dressed up as Santa most evenings for children to visit. 

It was honestly the last thing he felt like doing, not when he was attempting to be productive during his winter break. He was weak however to his younger brother. Kaleo was only seven and there was a full ten years between them. His belief in Santa was still strong and when he’d been adamant that he had to see Santa, Riku had had no choice.

Still, couldn’t they have found someplace inside for this nonsense? It was freezing, and sleeting and Kaleo was pressed against his side for warmth. Riku had already given the bundled up little boy his hat and it felt like the line wasn’t moving. 

“Do you think it’ll be much longer?” Kaleo asked, doing his best to not complain or whine. Riku couldn't say the same for many of the other kids in line. Kaleo wasn’t risking his spot on the _Nice List_ for anything.

“Well, there are a lot of people in line.” Riku muttered, almost feeling like they should have brought chairs. 

Kaleo nodded, not letting anything affect his enthusiasm. “Do you think Santa will remember me from last year?” 

“On some level, i’m sure he does, but you know Santa has millions of kids to keep track of.” Riku said patiently. He wasn't sure how it worked in most families but Riku wasn't going to dampen his brothers beliefs or tell him he was wrong. “Keep that in mind.” 

“Okay. I guess he is real busy.” Kaleo muttered, peering around the people ahead of them to see how long the line was. He'd been doing it every few minutes. “That’s why he has helpers.” 

“That’s right!” 

Riku jumped, dragging Kaleo protectively closer at the sudden intrusion. The teen looked his age or a little younger, but his attire was another matter. He was a red and black plaid coat with crowns for buttons and matching knee length shorts. Under them were bright green tights and black boots. 

He wore a Santa hat in matching plaid that covered part of his face which was a shame since he’d have been cuter with it out of the way. He climbed over the barrier that roped off the Santa line and stood next to them with a grin.

“You’re an elf!” Kaleo gasped and Riku finally noticed that there were in fact several elf helpers running around. None of them seemed to be as elaborately dressed as this one.

“I am! My name is Sora!” He smiled so brightly that he had Kaleo at ease in seconds. 

“I’m Kaleo! You get to work with Santa, right?” He asked, eyes huge. 

“I sure do.” Sora said proudly, hand on his hip. “And you’ve been real good this year, huh? You have such good manners.” 

Kaleo beamed. “Thank you. Did Santa have a good vacation?” 

“Oh my goodness you are so sweet.” Sora said. “He did, he had a very nice summer and has been working hard all season to make sure all the good little kids like you have a very merry Christmas.” 

“Does he remember me?” Kaleo asked. 

“Kaleo…” Riku said softly. “Remember what i said? There are so many children.” 

Sora glanced up at Riku and smiled. “Your brother is right. There are a lot of kids and Santa can get mixed up sometimes but trust me, he knows who you are. He knows all the good little kids that believe in him.” 

“That believe in him?” Kaleo asked, head tilted to the side a little. "Not the ones who don't?"

Sora nodded, walking with them a few steps as the line moved. “Uh huh. Believing in Santa is the most important part. Kids stop believing in Santa, and Santa stops coming. He focuses on the kids that believe in him with all their heart.” 

“I do!” Kaleo promised, not wanting Sora to misunderstand. 

“I believe you!” Sora mused, smirking up at Riku. “Big brother hasn’t written a letter to Santa in a few years thought, has he?” 

“My brother says he texts him.” Kaleo explained. 

“Oooh.” Sora grinned at Riku, reaching up to brush some of the gathering sleet off Riku's shoulder. “Is that right? Trying to get off the naughty list?” 

Kaleo gasped. “He's on the naughty list!?” He gave his brother an accusing pout. “What did you do?” 

Riku just blinked down at him. “Wha-? What should i be on the naughty list?” 

“You tell me?” Kaleo crossed his arms. 

“Hold on.” Riku chuckled, cold and getting tired. “You’re going to believe this guy over me?” 

Kaleo nodded. “He’s an elf. I bet he’s seen Santa’s list.” 

“I have.” Sora nodded sagely. 

“See!” Kaleo said, “Were you bad?” 

“Of course not.” Riku said, not wanting to explain to his little brother about teenage drama. It wouldn't have been an issue had the _elf_ not stirred the pot.

“You know, Kaleo.” Sora said softly, bending down a little to be at his level. “Sometimes there is a fine line between naughty and mischievous. Does mischievous describe Riku?” 

The boy smiled a little bit and nodded. 

“Well there you go.” Sora winked. 

“How do you know my name?” Riku frowned suddenly, back to pulling his brother closer to him. 

Sora just raised a brow. “Kaleo told me?” 

“No he didn’t.” 

“He must have.” Sora shrugged, glancing down at Kaleo when he shivered from the cold and used his brother as a shield against the wind. “Oh no, are you cold?” 

“Yeah, but it’s worth it to see Santa.” 

“You are a trooper.” Sora praised, handing Kaleo a cup hot chocolate and a candy cane. “Maybe this will help warm you up.” 

Kaleo preened. “Thank you!” 

“Kal, wait.” Riku inhaled, reaching for the cup but his brother was already drinking. “You don’t just take drinks from strangers!” 

“He’s not a stranger,” Kaleo defended, looking up at him with chocolate on his lips. “He’s one of Santa’s elves.” 

Sora actually laughed. “Saw that did you? Fun!” he handed Riku a cup, this one smelling of hot apple cider.

“Where…” Riku blinked. It’s not like the outfit had pockets. Maybe he could have hidden one drink, but two?

“You prefer cider right?” Sora asked, passing it over. 

Riku took it on autopilot, brain not understanding what just happened. He hardly even noticed Kaleo tugging on him as the line moved and they stepped forward again. “What…?” 

“Magic, Riku.” Sora looked so… entertained. “You’re an in-between.” 

“In-between?” Kaleo asked. "What's that mean?"

Sora nodded. “Uh huh. See, most kids run on their imaginations. They don’t just believe Santa is real, they _know_ Santa is real. It’s why Santa leaves gifts for kids. Most people however, grow out of that belief. They stop believing as they get older. It’s not their fault. It just happens, but sometimes…” Sora smirked again. “Sometimes the adults hold onto their belief. They hold onto it real tight and they never stop believing and Santa always remembers them.” 

“Really?” Kaleo stared up at Sora like he was preaching gospel. 

“Really.” Sora nodded again. “Riku is an in-between. He’s older, and could go either way. Right now he’s at this stage where he could either forget about his belief in magic, or he could hold onto it forever.” 

Kaleo looked at his brother with a stern frown. “Well then you gotta hold onto the magic, Riku. You gotta. Don’t lose Santa.” 

“I.. What?” Riku shook his head, wondering how his brother was so accepting of everything this stranger said. 

“Most grown ups don’t react when they see magic, Riku.” Sora explained. “They just plain don’t see it.” He pulled out another candy cane from thin air and booped Riku’s nose with it. “But you still see it.” 

Riku frowned and took the candy cane only because Sora was waving it in his face. 

“So there’s still a chance Riku won’t be a boring grown up?” Kaleo asked. 

“Yep.” Sora laughed. “Hey look, you’re next to see Santa.” 

Kaleo looked ahead in the line and bounced on his heels in delight. He kept drinking his hot chocolate so he wouldn’t have to hold it while he went to see Santa. 

Riku was just scowling at Sora. Cup of cider in one hand and candy cane in the other. “What’s with you?”

“Currently, Christmas cheer!” Sora said as if it were a serious question. “And i thought that maybe i could cheer up a grouch.” He leaned closer, whispering to Riku teasingly. “ _That’s you._ ” 

Riku's scowl deepened. 

“Ooh, your eyebrows are doing a thing.” Sora laughed and brushed the sleet off him again. 

“Should Riku go see Santa too?” Kaleo turned to look up at Sora again. “Would that make him believe more?” 

Sora hummed thoughtful. “Hm, why don’t you focus on what you want to tell Santa and i’ll take care of big brother.” 

Kaleo considered it before nodding. “You’ll be able to help.” 

“I’ll do what i can. Now go on, go see Santa.” Sora grinned, the woman at the end of the line waved Kaleo over and Sora took his cup as the boy practically ran the rest of the way to Santa.

Riku glowered at Sora still, watching the cup disappear from his hands. “What the hell is actually going on?” 

“Silly Riku. Kaleo’s been telling you the whole time. I’m an elf.” 

“Yeah, sure you are.” 

Sora actually laughed a little and brushed an oddly pointy strand of hair behind one of his very pointy ears… 

“You used to believe just as hard as Kaleo does now. Your heart was full of magic. Don’t tell me that's all gone.” 

“Don’t talk like you know me.” 

“But i do know you Riku, or do you not remember playing together when you were little?” Sora grinned.

Riku just looked confused. “You… what?” 

Sora smiled at him fondly. “Merry Christmas, Riku. I’m sure some magic will cling to you whether you like it or not.”

“Why…?” 

“Because secretly, you want it.” Sora whispered like he was sharing a secret. 

Riku frowned, not understanding this guy at all. “You don’t make sense.” 

Sora just tipped his head back and laughed. “Tell you what, i’m really busy until after Christmas, but how about i come spend New Years with you?”

“Why would i want that?” 

“Because,” Sora poked him in the chest with a smile. “You’re just filled with curiosity. Just like when you were little. You’ve seen me do impossible things and now you gotta know. Showing you will be fun.” 

Riku tilted his head to the side and fought the urge to argue. Being to curious was one of his flaws. “Why do you care?” 

Sora hummed, “Lots of reasons. You’re a good big brother. Kaleo wants you to believe forever. Magic holds a special place in your heart and it would be sad if you lost it.” He counted off on his fingers. “And i bet if we hang out a little bit, you’ll remember meeting me when you were little and standing in this very line with your mom.” 

Riku blinked. “We’ve met?” 

“I’ll see you for New Years, kay?” Sora promised, leaning up to press a kiss to Riku’s cheek. Riku just sputtered, watching as Sora turned to hop over the roped off area and wander off. He couldn’t help but stare at those green tights. What a strange guy… 

Sora weaved through the crowd and no one seemed to pay him any mind other than the children who would wave and smile. Riku watched as some kind of key shaped staff appeared in his hand and could hardly believe what he was seeing. Sora held the key out in front of him and a door appeared. An actual, solid door to nowhere just appeared a few feet in front of him. 

With a bounce in his step, Sora grabbed the knob and walked through the door, disappearing completely. In only a blink the door was gone again too. 

Had Riku not been watching so carefully he wouldn’t have believed it, but no one else had paid him any mind. Even the people walking by didn’t seem to notice the elf dressed teen walk through his magic door. 

He just ended up standing there, lips parted in shock while his childhood appreciation for magic was rekindled. 

“Riku?” Kaleo tugged on him. “I’m done. Santa was real nice and he said he _did_ remember me. I got to tell him my list and what i wished for too. Riku?” He tugged on him again. 

“Sora just...disappeared.” Riku muttered. “He just…” 

“Well, he’s an elf, so sure?” Kaleo smiled. “They can do all kinds of magic, right?” 

“I..suppose they can.” Riku said, finally tearing his eyes away from the spot the door had been to look down at Kaleo. “How was Santa, did you ask?” 

“I did! He was he was having a very jolly day.” 

“Good.” Riku muttered, hand on Kaleo’s shoulder to steer him away from the line. “I’m glad you got to see him.” 

“Uh huh!” Kaleo grinned. “Thank you for bringing me.” 

“Yeah. Sure. Let’s go warm up.” Riku said, finally sipping the cider that Sora had handed him which was still somehow piping hot and delicious. 

“Okay.” Kaleo agreed, taking his hand. Christmas was only days away and suddenly Riku was wondering if he really was going to spend his New Years with with a pretty, chatty elf.

**Author's Note:**

> Late, but i still snuck in a monday post.


End file.
